It is commonplace to have electrical outlets placed outdoors in order to supply the electricity required by outdoor lighting, outdoor yard equipment, outdoor recreation equipment, and the like. Where electrical outlets are placed outdoors, the damaging effects of weather conditions require a weather-resistant outdoor electrical outlet cover.
Certain types of outdoor electrical outlet covers provide weather resistant protection not only for the outlet receptacle, but also provide for an appliance to be plugged into the outdoor receptacle while maintaining weather-resistant protection to both the receptacle and the appliance plug. This feature is convenient because it is sometimes preferred to leave certain outdoor appliances plugged into an outdoor outlet for extended periods of time. Examples of such appliances include outdoor lighting such as spotlights. Even when an appliance is not intended to be left plugged in for an extended period of time, it is also sometimes preferred to provide weather resistant protection for the appliance plug during use.
One type of outdoor electrical outlet cover is designed for use with a vertically aligned electrical outlet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,407 describes a weatherproof outdoor electrical outlet cover secured to an electrical outlet. The outlet cover described in the '407 patent is a rectangular structure with a gap in the bottom wall through which an electrical cord may pass.
One of the disadvantages of this type of device is that only a vertically aligned electrical outlet may be satisfactorily protected from varying weather conditions. If the device described in the '407 patent were to be placed on a horizontally aligned electrical outlet, the opening for the appliance cord would no longer be oriented downward thereby creating a greater likelihood that water, moisture or other substances would enter the protected area. Accordingly, such a cover would be unsuitable for protecting horizontally aligned electrical outlets.
Even if the outlet cover, such as the one described in the '407 patent were to be adapted for use with a horizontally aligned electrical outlet, it would require a manufacturer to make an entirely separate line of outlet covers, one for horizontal outlets and one for vertical outlets. Also, retailers would have to stock both types. This could lead to greater costs associated with manufacturing and stocking more product lines. Moreover, when a consumer is considering purchase of an outlet cover, he must remember the orientation of the outlet for which the cover is intended.
Another example of a outlet cover for outdoor applications is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,095. The device described in the '095 patent is a more complex weatherproof electrical outlet box cover. The box cover contains a pair of spring biased lids which fit together to seal an electrical cord extending out of the cover. The two lids contain an interlocking gear mechanism in order to synchronize the movement of the two lids. While this '095 device is capable of enclosing a horizontally or vertically aligned outlet, this outlet cover is relatively complicated and requires a large number of parts. Moreover, the outlet cover described in the '095 patent prevents easy accessibility for the insertion of an electrical plug.
Another disadvantage of prior outdoor outlet covers is that the outlet covers described above are designed for use with only one specific electrical outlet configuration, i.e., a standard duplex or a Decora style outlet. Even if the cover were a broad enough design to protect more than just one style, it would not be capable of use with both single-gang and/or double-gang size outlet boxes.
Therefore, a simple and more versatile weatherproof outdoor electrical outlet cover is needed.